


Caesar's command

by Adsagsona



Series: Spartacus verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roman Times, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy is having trouble with his injuries and Chuck wants to help. When Raleigh finds both men in the baths, it's a way for the three of them to reconnect. When a messenger arrives at the Becket villa, it makes Chuck realise how much he cares for Raleigh Becket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar's command

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is expanding into something which actually has a form of a plot. More of these stories are going to follow, I'm not done with these boys quite yet. I hope you enjoy!

Chuck had refused his freedom when Raleigh had proposed it. His neck was still adorned by a small leather band which served its purpose when guests arrived and he could slink back in the shadows.  
The Beckets were wealthy and did good business, aside from the pension Yancy received as a retired general of the Roman army.  
Raleigh should have gone into the army in his stead, but for now remained at his brother’s side, thanks to Chuck’s plea.  
After that one night where the three of them had lain together, Yancy had avoided Chuck as much as he could. Chuck tried not to be disappointed by this, content with Raleigh’s affections and how much the man seemed to care.  
Chuck could still not comprehend how lucky he had been.

“Leave it! Just… leave it.” 

The voice startled Chuck out of his concentration. Since Raleigh had insisted that he should take the opportunity to study, to learn more than what he had been taught earlier in life, he had taken it upon himself to learn how to read to begin with. Raleigh had arranged for a tutor and Chuck had been practising when Yancy’s voice sounded through the atrium.  
It came from the baths.

When Chuck arrived there, he found Yancy naked, sitting on the stone steps which lead into the large bath. He was alone and Chuck could hear light sobs, the man’s shoulders had slumped. 

“Master Yancy.” Chuck said softly. Although the brothers had urged Chuck to call them just by their names, he had refused and still treated them as if he were a slave. Yancy startled and quickly rubbed at his eyes, trying to stand but failing without his cane at his side. 

“I didn’t hear you come in. Is there a problem, Chuck?” He asked, his voice not entirely normal. He refused to look at Chuck.

“I heard someone shouting and wanted to see if everything was alright. Do you need help?” Chuck asked as he approached Yancy, but the oldest brother lifted his hand.

“No. Just leave me be, Chuck.” He murmured.

And for the first time Chuck disobeyed Yancy. He undid the cord which kept his robe together, quietly laid it on the floor next to the bath and stepped in, the water curling around his feet and legs until he stood right in front of Yancy.

“Chuck…” Yancy began again, but Chuck just leaned forward so that he could support Yancy’s weight, keeping to his healthy left side.

“Let. Me. Help.” Chuck said the words clearly and Yancy took his offering hands, leaning against Chuck as he was gently being settled into the warm water, sighing as it touched his skin. Chuck helped him to the far end, where the water was the deepest, to a submerged stone bench, where Yancy could sit, but his shoulders and face would rest above the water.

“Better?” Chuck asked and Yancy smiled, raising his hand to touch Chuck’s jaw.

“Gratitude.” His voice was but a whisper, the struggle through the water tiring him out. Chuck turned his head just slightly, pressing a kiss to Yancy’s palm. Even if it was Raleigh who had found him, it was Yancy who had freed him from the whorehouse.  
Chuck had come to understand about himself that he could care greatly for these two men, as curious as their relationship was to each other, as complicated as it could get with him involved.

“Always.” Chuck replied. Yancy’s eyes shot up at him, searching for something, and he beckoned Chuck closer, letting him stand between his legs.

“Do you mean these words?” Yancy asked and Chuck didn’t say anything for a small stretch of time. The word had just slipped out without him actually thinking about it. 

“You have given me more than I could have dreamt of.” His words sounded soft, but true and he leaned in, bringing his lips close to Yancy’s. He waited for permission and Yancy granted it by leaning in the distance of their parted lips. Chuck licked into Yancy’s mouth, using his expertise to coax Yancy to open up to him, letting Yancy feel just how much Chuck could care for both of the brothers.  
When he pulled back, Yancy had closed his eyes.

“Let me take care of you.” Chuck whispered and Yancy nodded, letting his body relax. Chuck reached for the scented oils they used to bathe themselves, using a fair amount and applying it to Yancy’s shoulders, massaging them and working out the knots and strain which had formed there.

“You are too good at this.” Yancy moaned as he let his head drop back, resting against the edge of the bath.

“One of the skills I have been taught to please others.” Chuck answered curtly.

“You have many skills, a lot remain undiscovered, but we will work on those.” A voice sounded through the room. Both Yancy and Chuck looked towards Raleigh, who stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

“Apologies, I did not mean to…” Chuck began as he looked at Yancy. He did not really belong to anyone, not to Raleigh or Yancy… but Raleigh was still his Dominus. He had been a slave for too long to now think as a free man and he always sought apology. It was ingrained in him for as long as he could remember.

“Apologies are not needed for aiding brother.” Raleigh stated as he walked around the bath, sitting down near Yancy at the far end and brushing his hand through his brother’s hair. “I should be thanking you for taking care of him.”

“Then do it.” Yancy glanced up at Raleigh while he uttered the words. 

“No… there is no need.” Chuck didn’t want Raleigh to do anything which did not please him… and by how Yancy had responded to him the last couple of days he didn’t seem to be pleased by what happened between the three of them either.

“Chuck…” Yancy sighed as he reached the one hand up which he still had, curling it around the back of Chuck’s head and bringing him in closer.

“I wish I had the strength to touch you properly, or to touch Raleigh like he wants to. For the moment I do not have it, that might be for the rest of my life…” Yancy said as he looked Chuck in the eyes. His words were honest and pained Raleigh deeply, his hand resting on Yancy’s shoulder and squeezing tightly.

“If it seems like I have been going out of your way, it is because I want to give you and Raleigh a chance to be happy. I do not have to be a part in this.”

“Yancy…” Raleigh scolded but Yancy shushed him softly, shaking his head.

“You did what I asked of you. I will no longer require anything against your will.” Yancy softly smiled at Chuck. 

Chuck looked up at Raleigh before turning his attention back to Yancy.

“I have not done anything against my will when it concerned you or Raleigh. Even back… back at the house, even when I did not know his name, Raleigh aimed to please me instead of the other way around. My gratitude goes out to the both of you, for freeing me, for teaching me it can be different.”

“There is no need.” Yancy tried again, but Chuck now smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Yancy’s lips. 

“It is something I want.” He simply replied. “Let me.”

Yancy nodded and Raleigh walked to the steps, waiting for Chuck to help Yancy out of the bath. Together Raleigh and Chuck dried Yancy off with gentle gestures. Yancy leaned into his brother for his support. Raleigh kissed at Yancy’s shoulders, where he could reach him, holding him by the hips as Chuck finished the process.

“Not too tired, brother?” Raleigh asked as he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist. Chuck walked beside the two brothers, thinking of how he could help Yancy. Raleigh had informed him how Yancy thought about his body after his injuries from the battlefield. 

“A bit.” Yancy responded and by the strain in his voice, Raleigh knew enough. He helped Yancy towards his bedroom and gently laid him back against the pillows, climbing in after his brother, laying on his side and resting a hand on the other’s chest.

“Gratitude, this is better.” Yancy smiled and Raleigh reached up to kiss him. It began as a soft touch of lips against each other, but soon developed into more, making Yancy whimper against Raleigh’s mouth. Raleigh touched Yancy’s skin, brushing fingertips over a too thin frame.

Yancy gasped as he felt lips against his right shoulder, where he only had a large scar left where his arm used to be.

“Don’t.” He sighed, as Chuck continued. Raleigh smothered other protest by kissing Yancy again. Chuck moved lower while Raleigh continued to press kisses here and there, biting softly at the junction of Yancy’s shoulder and neck.

“Please…” Yancy sighed and Raleigh looked up to his brother.

“What do you need, Yance? Anything.” Raleigh whispered close to Yancy’s ear. Yancy couldn’t answer, he couldn’t voice it, this need building up inside of him. He thought that he would be over this by now, that he could put his desires aside.  
Raleigh deserved to be happy, he had always taken care of his little brother.

“No, it’s okay…” He managed to get out as he rested his hand at the back of Raleigh’s neck. Chuck lifted his head to look at both brothers… he felt like an intruder when he saw how they gazed at each other, but even while Raleigh locked eyes with his brother, he reached for Chuck, grasping his hand with eager fingers.

“Tell us, brother… be selfish for once.” Raleigh whispered as he glanced at Chuck. His fingers squeezed Chuck’s hand for a moment and Chuck nodded, getting the point. He moved up again so that he was stretched out beside Yancy, the hand Raleigh held resting on Yancy’s stomach. 

“Yancy…” Chuck began as he gently pressed his lips to the older brother’s cheek, making Yancy look at him. 

“How do we convince you of your importance to… us?” He asked with little hesitation at the last word while looking at Raleigh. At Raleigh’s nod he turned his gaze back to Yancy. “Let us show you…” Chuck mumbled as his lips followed a trail over Yancy’s jawline. “Let Raleigh show you.”

In that moment Raleigh pressed a kiss to the left side of Yancy’s neck. Both men moved lower, one on Yancy’s left, one on his right… Chuck used his expertise, kissing, licking and biting lightly where he could reach Yancy’s skin. Raleigh mimicked him as best as he could.  
They met on Yancy’s chest, each laving a nipple, making Yancy moan.  
He threw his head back on the pillow.

Raleigh shared a kiss with Chuck over his brother’s body before scooting up again, pressing himself close to Yancy’s side, caressing his cheek until Yancy opened his eyes. In the mean time Chuck kissed lower, flicking his tongue over Yancy’s belly button, making him shiver.

“Okay?” Raleigh whispered and Yancy nodded, nuzzling Raleigh’s cheek. Raleigh reached out a hand to brush over Chuck’s shoulder, making him look up.

“Okay?” He asked again and Chuck smiled before nodding as well. Chuck resumed his kisses, travelling ever lower. When he found Yancy already hard for him, Chuck hummed in contentment, licking tentatively over the whole length.  
Yancy whimpered, curling his arm around Raleigh and pulling him closer. Raleigh obeyed, kissing his brothers lips before opening up to him, letting Yancy claim his mouth.  
Yancy moaned into the kiss as Chuck used his expertise.  
He closed his lips over Yancy’s cock, slowly but surely taking him in entirely. Yancy broke away from the kiss and gasped for air.  
“Chuck…” He moaned and Chuck looked up, letting Yancy’s cock slip from between his lips.  
Chuck’s hand made soothing circles over Yancy’s hips, letting the older Becket brother relax a little in his hold.  
Then he held his hand out to Raleigh.

“Chuck?” He asked as he took the outstretched fingers, having to let go of Yancy in the process.

“This is what you wanted when you came to me…” Chuck began and when Raleigh wanted to protest, he silenced him with a kiss. “I know you care… now, straddle your brother.” 

A confused Raleigh did as Chuck told him, settling himself over Yancy’s hips, Yancy’s cock brushing against him. Raleigh had already been hard from watching Chuck go down on his brother and this only strengthened his desire. Chuck slid up to Yancy.

“Yancy?” He asked softly as he kissed the other’s cheek. Yancy directed his attention to Chuck, not able to thrust up to seek some welcome friction.

“This is for you and Raleigh.” Chuck whispered softly. Yancy frowned a little but then Raleigh leaned up and captured his lips into a kiss. Chuck crawled a bit back down, settling himself behind Raleigh, pressing his lips to Raleigh’s lower back.  
Chuck used to oil Raleigh had tossed onto the bed earlier, teasing Raleigh to relax him, while Raleigh tried to concentrate on his brother, licking into his mouth, his kiss becoming sloppier.

Chuck slowly opened Raleigh up using his fingers. He divided his attention, setting his teeth into Raleigh’s thigh, making him moan. 

“Please…” He could now hear Raleigh beg, like Yancy had done before. Chuck wrapped an oiled hand around Yancy’s length, stroking a few times. Then he guided Raleigh up again and directed Yancy’s cock to his opening.

“Slowly.” He instructed Raleigh, who sank down and took in Yancy. Both brothers gasped and Yancy closed his eyes at the sensation, knowing that he wouldn’t last long. When Yancy was entirely wrapped inside Raleigh’s tight heat, he tried to sit up. Chuck was immediately by his side, supporting his back.  
Yancy turned his head to the side, kissing Chuck deeply as Raleigh lifted himself up before sinking down again.

“Yance…” Raleigh sighed and it made Yancy’s eyes snap up at his brother, his hand resting on Raleigh’s thigh.

“Raleigh.” He answered in kind and he could swear he felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye. He had feared never to be so connected to his brother again as in this moment. It humbled him and he was thankful to Chuck who had made this happen.  
As Raleigh moved, Yancy could feel the tension build inside of him. He tried to warn his brother, but he could only gasp as he came.  
Raleigh smiled as he felt it, bowing over his brother and pecking him on the lips. Yancy was breathing in a shallow manner, the exertion and strain on his muscles wearing him out.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He gasped in between breaths as he slipped out of Raleigh, who slowly laid himself next to Yancy.

“No, Yance…” Raleigh whispered as he caressed Yancy’s cheek. He had posed himself on his side, pressing close to his brother, his hardness poking into Yancy’s hip. The older Becket had noticed, but he was too tired to give his brother more pleasure.  
When he turned his head, he found Chuck on his other side, slowly drawing circles over his skin, soothing him.  
He grasped Chuck’s hand in his and guided it towards Raleigh, placing it over Raleigh’s hip closest to Yancy and Chuck.

Raleigh looked to his brother and then to Chuck.

“Once again, you’ve done more than you should.” Raleigh smiled as he squeezed Chuck’s hand. “Do you… do you desire me, Chuck?”

The ginger looked from Yancy to Raleigh and ducked his head. Even now, he was not used to people asking him what he wanted.

“I do.” He mumbled. A hand cupped his cheek and he found Yancy’s eyes on him as he looked up. 

“Never be ashamed of your desire.” 

Chuck closed his eyes, revelling in the simple touch. When he opened them again, he found both brothers watching him, waiting for his decision, like they always did. He took Yancy’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.  
Then he smiled at Raleigh and crawled over Yancy, stealing another kiss on his way. Raleigh took Chuck in his arms, laying down next to his brother and letting Chuck lay down on top of him, not caring about the extra weight.

“I believe I still owe you my gratitude for aiding my brother.” Raleigh smiled and although Chuck didn’t want only Raleigh’s gratitude, he couldn’t help be taken in by Raleigh’s slowly deepening kisses.  
Chuck moved so that their cocks brushed together, making Raleigh moan beneath him. Chuck felt daring, wanting more from Raleigh than just these quick moments, more than his gratitude, more than being a replacement for his brother.

“Do you desire me as well?” Chuck asked and Raleigh pulled back for a moment, gazing into his eyes. Just then Yancy turned a little, resting his hand over Chuck’s back.

“I do… Do you still have doubts over this?”

Chuck stilled completely, looking from one brother to the other. Raleigh lowered his hands to Chuck’s hips, guiding between his legs, opening up to Chuck. 

“Then take me, erase doubt.” Raleigh murmured as he wrapped his legs around the back of Chuck’s thighs, bringing him in even closer, gasping as Chuck’s cock just nudged his hole. 

“Please!” Raleigh managed to get out. If Chuck still had any doubt of Raleigh wanting him, that last word shook his completely out of his stupor.  
His fingers wrapped around Raleigh’s cock for a few quick strokes, earning more moans from the man, before using them to stretch Raleigh.

“Please Chuck, I’m still good… Yancy opened me up for you… please…” Raleigh whimpered.

“Hmm, Yancy did nice work.” Chuck murmured as he pumped his fingers in and out a few times, leaning over so that he could place a kiss to Yancy’s lips. The older brother smiled at Chuck and brushed his hand over his baby brother’s chest, pinching a nipple until Raleigh was moaning loudly.

“He’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” Yancy whispered, his fingers touching Raleigh’s bottom lip. Raleigh opened his mouth and sucked Yancy’s fingers in gently, curling his tongue around the digits.

“Stunning.” Chuck sighed as he entered Raleigh, burying himself completely in the pliant body. Raleigh arched his back, his hips moving upwards to meet Chuck, taking him in even deeper.

It was only years of practice which allowed Chuck to contain himself. He was breathing heavily, muscles straining, but still he looked to Raleigh for permission to move. Raleigh gasped and set his fingernails at Chuck’s shoulders, making the other groan.

ds“Chuck…” Raleigh moaned again and this time Chuck needed to move. He pulled out almost entirely before thrusting into Raleigh, finding the right angle to make the man underneath him writhe.  
From the corner of his eyes Chuck could see how Yancy watched the two of them. Although he seemed to want to give the couple their space, he was unable to look away.  
As Raleigh shivered beneath him Chuck gave all of his attention to the youngest brother, leaning forward to kiss him deeply.  
Raleigh sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chuck’s neck to keep him close. The position didn’t allow Chuck much space, but it wasn’t needed. Raleigh pulled away from Chuck’s lips, breathing into his skin as he lost control.

Chuck could feel Raleigh around him, his body tightening before relaxing and he gripped Raleigh’s hips for a few more thrusts before he came himself, almost collapsing on top of the other as his arms gave way under him.  
He heaved a few deep breaths as he came to, snuggled on Raleigh’s chest, the younger Becket’s arms wrapped around him.

“Are you back with us?” He heard someone asked and he glanced up to find a smiling Raleigh looking back at him.

“I’ve never…” He began as he tried to work his way free out of Raleigh’s arms, but wasn’t able to.

“Even if I didn’t believe it before, I certainly do now… you do desire me and not my coin.” Raleigh muttered before capturing Chuck’s lips in another kiss. Chuck frowned and wanted to break the kiss.

“He does believe you, Chuck, we both do. You do not need to prove anything.” Yancy’s voice sounded to his left and Chuck gently pulled back from the kiss, looking at both brothers. 

“About time.” He grumbled under his breath as he let himself slide between them, Yancy to his right and Raleigh to his left. The Beckets snuggled against him, neither of them wanting to get up to clean up.

“I wouldn’t have brought you here if I believed otherwise.” Yancy mumbled softly as he ruffled Chuck’s ginger hair. 

“But… you didn’t know me… you bought me for your brother without knowing who I was.” Chuck protested even as Raleigh wrapped an arm over his chest.

“My brother,” Yancy began as he looked over to Raleigh. “Is a good judge of character.”

“I came to the house several times before I asked for you. I watched you.” Raleigh confessed and Chuck looked at him wide-eyed, in wonder. 

“You watched me?” He asked as he sat up a little. Raleigh scooted up as well, while Yancy rested easily against Chuck’s other side, his head resting on Chuck’s chest. Raleigh nodded as he smiled.

“I had to… the only ginger in our town.” Raleigh smiled as he brushed through Chuck’s hair, earning a snort from said ginger. “I was curious.”

“And are you satisfied?” Chuck asked.

Raleigh leaned up to gently peck Chuck’s lips. “Beyond measure.”

The three of them were slowly letting sleep claim them when Yancy could hear footsteps outside the room, sandals clipping on the stone as one of their servants made his way towards the doorway.

“Apologies, master.” The man stopped, apparently not surprised at finding Yancy in bed with two other men. The Beckets paid their servants well, which made them more loyal than any slave could be. “A messenger arrived for master Becket.”

“Tell him to wait, I’ll be right there.” Raleigh answered. The servant made a slight bow and exited the room. Raleigh quickly got up and uncaring of his nudity strolled through the room to pick out one of Yancy’s tunics to wear.

“What would a messenger want from you?” Yancy asked from the bed, sleep now the furthest from his mind. Chuck looked at Raleigh as well, with just an inkling of fear in his eyes.

“I will know in a minute. Stay in bed, rest… I’ll be back soon.” Raleigh wrapped the folds around his body and wrapped a leather band around his waist to keep the fabric together. Then he walked to the bed, pressing his lips to Yancy’s before stretching out further and kissing Chuck’s forehead.  
He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Yancy and Chuck behind in the large bed. Chuck felt antsy and didn’t want to stay in his spot, but Yancy wrapped an arm around Chuck’s waist to pull him closer.

“If Rals says he’ll be right back, he will.” He murmured softly.

“A lot of people have already promised me the world, but I have yet to see these promises fulfilled.” Chuck grumbled in response, but he laid a little closer to Yancy, letting the older Becket comfort him, seeking out his warmth.  
When Raleigh returned, the small scroll with the message in his hand, his face looked pale and his mouth stood grim. It alerted Chuck and he sat up, lending his help to Yancy so that he could sit up as well.

“Tell us.” Yancy ordered in a voice which could not be mistaken. Raleigh swallowed.

“Caesar has need of me, he wants me to march up with him against Spartacus.”

Chuck perked up a little at hearing the name Spartacus, the rebel gladiator who had slaughtered everyone at the house of Batiatus in Capua. But they were in Rome and why would someone like Caesar need Raleigh? 

“You were in Caesar’s service.” He stated as he looked at Yancy, who shook his head.

“We’re not in anyone’s service.” Yancy grumbled as he glanced at Raleigh. “But I have fought in the ranks of Caesar, yes. Which does not mean that you should, Rals.” 

“I’m not a coward, Yance, I’m not going to hide behind these walls.” 

Yancy struggled to get up, easing himself onto his feet and taking the few steps which separated him from his younger brother. 

“Nobody is calling you a coward, Rals.”

Raleigh didn’t allow Yancy to touch him. He frowned and backed off.

“They… need me tomorrow morning. I better…” Raleigh gestured towards his own room across the atrium and walked out without looking at either of the men behind him. Yancy sighed deeply and Chuck didn’t know what to make of any of it. 

“I told Raleigh to stay home when he wanted to come with me.” Yancy began as he sat down heavily on the bed. “And when I came back like this…” He gestured over his body, “Raleigh felt guilty about not being by my side to fight with me.”

“That’s stupid.” Chuck grumbled.

“No, that’s Raleigh. He had volunteered when I brought you here. Do you remember me asking you to beg him to stay?”

Chuck nodded and then it dawned on him. “I asked him to stay here for you and he did.”

“For us. He cares more about you than you think.” Yancy replied as he gave Chuck a gentle shove. “You’re not going to change his mind, but you can give him a reason to come back home in one piece.”

“He has you.” Chuck said as he looked over his shoulder to Yancy, who smiled grimly.

“I am the older brother he doesn’t want to part with because of his guilt.” Before Chuck could say anything else, Yancy held up his hand. “Don’t.”

Chuck bowed in a mocking gesture, but his smile was genuine. 

“Your wish is my command, Dominus.” 

Yancy grabbed a small pillow and threw it at Chuck’s head, but he felt a little better than before. 

“Go… find my brother, make sure he comes home.” 

Chuck made his way out of the room, leaving Yancy behind. Walking out, he quickly donned a small tunic, just throwing it over his head so that it covered most of him. The older Becket brother gently slid between the sheets again, trying to get some sleep. Chuck and Raleigh had worn him out and for some reason he knew that he could trust Chuck with his baby brother. Having Chuck waiting here for him would make Raleigh come home, Yancy was certain of that fact.

“Ra…leigh?” Chuck hesitated in going into Raleigh’s bedroom. He had not yet been there on his own, mostly the three men had occupied Yancy’s room because it was the biggest of the house. He stepped over the threshold and looked around, but didn’t find Raleigh there.  
The bedroll and personal belongings collected on a small table next to the bed told of Raleigh’s packing for the trip however.

“Did Yancy send you?” Chuck almost tripped over his own feet in turning around. Raleigh stood in the doorway, a sharp gladius in his hand, which he carefully laid out with the rest of his belongings.

“Yes.” Chuck answered shortly as he picked up the gladius, looking at the steel in the light.

“It’s not going to work a second time, Chuck. Caesar has asked for me and I have to go or the Beckets will be deserters.” 

“I will not ask you to stay.” Chuck answered as he put the gladius down again. He was going to ask Yancy if he could hire a tutor to teach him in swordplay… next time one of the Becket brothers would go into war, Chuck would be by their side. 

“Good.” Raleigh sighed as he gestured for Chuck to sit down. “Then what do you want? I don’t have much time, I’m gone in a couple of hours time, they ride out before dawn.”

Chuck waited for Raleigh to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs and then he quickly straddled him, sitting on his lap. Chuck grinned at the obvious surprise in Raleigh’s eyes and he bowed down enough to kiss Raleigh’s lips.  
“Yancy said that I should give you a reason to come back… I think you have reason enough but… Before you go I want to make something clear.”

Raleigh’s arms circled around Chuck’s waist and held him. 

“I know that I don’t have the right to tell you this, that I’m…” Chuck tried to find the right words, but they just wouldn’t come and it frustrated him.

“I don’t care.” Raleigh answered swiftly and Chuck frowned, pushing himself off Raleigh’s lap, but the younger Becket brother didn’t relent and kept his arms in place, making Chuck remain seated.

“Let. Go.” Chuck grumbled between gritted teeth, but Raleigh shook his head, leaning up and kissing Chuck deeply, ignoring the teeth Chuck set in his lower lip. Chuck seemed to become more pliant and granted Raleigh permission, letting him explore his mouth.

“You bit me.” Raleigh whispered against Chuck’s lips and Chuck shrugged. 

“When I said I didn’t care, I meant that I don’t care about the other men or women. If that is your concern.”

Chuck nodded slowly and when he smiled it brightened his entire face, making him look beautiful in Raleigh’s eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Raleigh murmured as he leaned in again and this time Chuck was an eager participant in the kiss, squirming in Raleigh’s lap until Raleigh let out a whimper and bucked up against Chuck, making the ginger smile against his lips.

“And you… I need to know if you mind sharing me with Yance. I… I’m falling in love with you, Chuck and I’m yours if you want me, but…”

“Okay.” Chuck answered as he pecked Raleigh on the lips, not letting him speak any further either. Then he undid the clasp on Raleigh’s clothes, letting it fall around him so his chest was bare. 

“Mine.” He growled lowly as he attacked Raleigh’s mouth. Raleigh leaned back in the chair and let Chuck have him completely, closing his eyes and letting the sensation wash over him, helplessly bucking up his hips.  
Chuck sought out Raleigh’s cock beneath the fabric and leaned up, bringing up a few of his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them, making Raleigh stare. With a small smile Chuck brought his fingers back and stretched himself.

“It’s not fair how good you look right now…” Raleigh groaned before Chuck captured his lips and guided Raleigh’s cock to his opening. Chuck let himself sink down slowly until he was sitting down on Raleigh’s lap.

“Fuck.” Raleigh cursed as Chuck began to move, meeting him in his thrusts and sitting up slightly so that he could kiss the other. It felt incredible to be inside Chuck. 

“I’m not going to last long… you feel too good.” 

“Then touch me… want to come…” Chuck replied in a breathless voice. Raleigh rested one hand between Chuck’s shoulder blades and wrapped his other around Chuck’s cock, stroking him in the same rhythm he thrust up into Chuck.

“Raleigh.” Chuck gasped and Raleigh felt the other shiver, the feeling too much for him and he wrapped his arms tightly around Chuck, spilling himself inside the redhead. Chuck gasped and Raleigh could feel the hot spurts between them.  
Raleigh loosened his hold on Chuck and smiled at the ginger.

“I’ve lost the ability to use my legs.” 

Chuck grinned and slowly stood, letting Raleigh slip out of him, emitting a soft groan. 

“I will find a washcloth to clean us up while you find your legs again.” Chuck quickly walked to the other side of the room and wetted a cloth in the washbasin. He cleaned himself up and rinsed it out, walking back with it to Raleigh, who was comfortable in the chair.

“Will you now do everything in your power to return to us?” Chuck asked as he leaned over Raleigh.

“And more.” Raleigh answered as he gently kissed Chuck again.


End file.
